


The New Commander (Lexa Joining Camp Jaha)

by Vision



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vision/pseuds/Vision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grounders begin to think their commander is becoming weak and they don’t like it. The only way to find a new commander is if the current one dies and the spirit is found in another grounder, a warrior. But as Lexa is not ready to die, for she is in perfectly good health, it means only one thing. Her warriors have to kill her.</p>
<p>And Clarke does not like the sound of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa never betrayed clarke in 2x15.

‘’The Mountain will fall!’’ Lexa has said, the night of the missile.

And it has. Two nights from that day, they beat the mountain. Today, the war is over, for now, and people are talking. Grounders are talking. Ever since the blonde came with her truce, the grounders started to question the commander’s strength: they’ve noted that she is becoming merciful, and for people that have ‘’Jus drein jus daun’’ as a motto, that is weakness. They can’t be powerful if their leader is not. ‘’Love is weakness’’, but she is starting to show something close to love and her warriors need her to be cold, merciless and unforgiving. But in their eyes, she is becoming… tolerant. And it’s unacceptable from a commander of the Tree Clan.

‘’Heda is becoming weak’’ one of her warriors says. There was a gathering of warriors in TonDC, while in their break from rebuilding the village, that were talking about the commander. ‘’It is a shame, for she has been the most powerful commander we’ve had in a long time’’ he continues.

‘’Ever since that blonde girl showed up, she’ve been wavering.’’ another warrior adds. 

‘’Yeah’’ all of them agree.

‘’We need a new commander.’’ the first warrior says. ‘’She can’t command us anymore, for she is blinded by love.’’ 

They all agree, but as they see the commander walk nearby, they stop talking and get back to work. Lexa sees it, but she takes it as fear of being punished for taking the break too long. So she just continues her walk through TonDC to see how the rebuilding was going.. 

Octavia has been watching the whole thing from where she was training. She had just beat three warriors and she needed a break, so she tried to distract herself by listening to talks between warriors. Since the episode of the missile, Octavia has had difficulties trusting the commander. She was willing to let her die and she could never forgive her that. And now she had a chance to get back to her. This information was precious.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

When she came back to Camp Jaha, Octavia went right to Lincoln. She told him about the talks she heard back in TonDC, thinking nobody else was around to hear. 

‘’The warriors want a new commander’’ she says. ‘’They seem pretty angry with her’’

But Clarke heard her talking with Lincoln and she didn’t let her finish:

‘’Octavia, what did you just say?’’ she asks Octavia, not minding to say hi or acknowledging Lincoln’s presence, as she almost pushed him to talk to her.not sure she wants to hear the truth, for if they had a new commander, the alliance has no chance to stand.

‘’The grounders. They want a new commander.’’ she repeats, kind of annoyed that she heard about it. She didn’t want her to know.

‘’Are you sure?’’ Clarke asks.

‘’Yes.’’ Octavia answers, even more annoyed that Clarke questions her.

‘’Is there anything we can do to keep her as commander? The alliance-’’ she is cut by Octavia.

‘’The commander can’t be trusted. So what if they find a new commander? It can only be good for all of us.’’ she says, clearly annoyed now.

Lincoln loves Octavia, but he understand what the commander did, the night of the missile. He won’t admit it to her, because she would get angry, but he trusted her. Plus, he was glad to finally have a commander that can be merciful, for he would have never been able to set foot in TonDC again if not. 

‘’Commanders are chosen by the spirit, Octavia. We cannot have another commander unless Heda dies.’’ he tells her, hoping she will not get mad.

‘’I know. That’s why her warriors are going to kill her themselves.’’ she adds, no emotion on her face.

‘’WHAT?’’ Clarke says, worried, and too loudly.

‘’If they want a new commander, her people will kill her to free the commander spirit so it can find another one. There can’t be a new commander until the spirit leaves her.’’ Lincoln explains to her, noting her very worried expression.

But Lincoln knows of another way, which is unlikely that Lexa will accept. For grounder reasons. He also knows Octavia won’t like it, as she wants her dead. But he says it anyway.

‘’There is another way. A way that very few commanders chose to take.’’ he continues. 

‘’If the commander wants to live, she has to give up the commander spirit in a special ritual. But it’s not all. After that, she can’t come back to her clan, for she is banned. She has to live and survive by herself on the ground or find another clan. But she is Heda of the twelve clans. None of them will accept her as their own, after she has been banned from her own clan.’’

‘’She’ll never agree to that. Lexa is too proud to give up being commander. She will fight, even if she knows she will get killed by her warriors.’’ Clarke says.

‘’That’s why you have to convince her, Clarke. Until now, you’re the only one that has succeeded in convincing the commander for something. She’ve shown your people mercy like she never did before. You may have a chance.’’ he tells her.

‘’So what… I invite her to join us?’’ Clarke asks, feeling stupid. She doesn’t think that’s what Lincoln meant but it slips from her lips before she knows it.

‘’Yes.’’ Lincoln nods.

‘’NO WAY!’’ Octavia objects, hatred in her voice.

Clarke knows Octavia hates Lexa, and Clarke cares for Octavia but she cares for Lexa too: ‘’Octavia, I know you two have your differences but I hope you-’’ but Octavia cuts her off.

‘’If she steps inside this Camp, it won’t be her warriors killing her, but me.’’ she says, coldly, before walking away angrily.

Clarke lets out a sigh. She kind of missed the old Octavia, the one that came out of the dropship and yelled: ‘’We’re back bitches!’’. Now she was all serious and cold. Clarke washed off that thought as she remembered she had some talking to do.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Clarke is trying to think about how to convince Lexa to join Camp Jaha, when she realizes that she is the one that has to tell her about her possible murder. She is anxious, for she fears that Lexa won’t believe her and think she is playing her. How do you tell someone that their people want them dead? she thinks. But her thinking session is cut short when she arrives at the grounder camp. As she walks in the camp, she stops her gaze at a group of warriors talking. They must be talking about it. And now she’s is in front of Lexa’s tent. Her guard lets her walk in, holding the flap of the entry to let her pass. 

When she enters, there is no sign of the commander. But as she looks again, she sees her lying down on a bed of fur, not moving. At first, an horrible thought crossed her mind: Is she already dead? No, that is ridiculous. The guard would not have let her through if she was. So she’s probably sleeping, she figures. But then she wonders why is it that she is authorized to enter her tent when she is sleeping…

She stands next to Lexa now.

‘’Lexa?’’ the name escape her mouth. Maybe she should call her commander.

But then before she knows it she is held down on the ground with a knife to her throat. 

‘’Clarke.’’ Lexa says, letting out a sigh, realizing she’s not a threat. 

‘’Lexa..’’ Clarke chokes. It’s only then that the commander realize that she is still holding Clarke down. She lets her go.

‘’What was that about?’’ Clarke asks.

‘’I was sleeping. I must always be ready to defend myself, even at rest.’’ she answers, her usual mask on.

‘’Oh, right… I’m sorry. I should’ve announced myself.’’ 

‘’It’s okay, I told my guard not to disturb me if you came to see me. I told you that I trust you, Clarke, and I do.’’

‘’Alright. But.. well, what if you’re undressing and I-’’ Lexa looks at her with an unreadable expression. She realizes the awkwardness of what she is saying and doesn’t finish. ‘’-So… I must inform you about something...’’ she continues, changing subject.

‘’Go on’’ Lexa says, raising her brow.

‘’Well, huh-’’ Clarke starts, but is cut off.

‘’Is it about my warriors?’’ she asks, like she knows it is.

‘’Yes, how did you know?’’ Clarke asks her, surprised.

‘’I noticed something was off this morning while I was supervising the rebuilding of TonDC. There was a group talking, but when they saw me they all went back to work...’’ she says, looking lost in her thoughts.

‘’Anyway, what do you know that I do not, Clarke of the Sky People?’’ she continues.

‘’Right. Huh, this is harder to say than I thought...’’ she starts, not sure how to say it ‘’It seems like your warriors are unhappy with your leading’’ she says, letting out a breath she didn’t even know was being kept in her lungs. She looks at Lexa, trying to read an emotion, but nothing. Lexa just nods and looks at her like she is waiting for other informations.

‘’They want to replace you.’’ she admits, feeling a little bit guilty as she says the words.

‘’Well, thank you for the information Clarke. Is there anything else you want me to know?’’ she answers to that, like it doesn’t surprise her.

‘’Wait, that’s it? You don’t seem surprised or worried...’’ Clarke asks, not understanding how someone could be so calm after learning everyone wants their death.

‘’There’s nothing I can do, Clarke.’’ she says, still keeping her mask on. ‘’I will fight back, but in the end I will still die.’’

‘’No! There is another way.’’ Clarke says, as if it was new information.

‘’No, there is not. Not for me. Running away is not an option. I am not a coward, Clarke.’’ she answers, calmly.

‘’Yes you are. By giving up you show cowardice, Lexa.’’ she says.

‘’Get out.’’ Lexa says, firmly.

‘’You need to stop.’’ Clarke shouts. ‘’You need to stop telling me to get out every time a conversation doesn’t go as you wish!’’ She stares at Lexa, from whom she is now only inches away.

‘’Lexa,’’ she continues, ‘’I invite you to join me in Camp Jaha. You won’t be alone. I’ll keep you safe.’’

‘’I don’t need you to keep me safe. I can take care of my own.’’ she answers, too proud.

‘’If you are not the commander anymore, you won’t have any power in Camp Jaha.’’ she states.

‘’I’m not joining your Kru.’’ she says, as cold as one can possibly be.  
‘’Come on Lexa. I need you.’’ After all that time she started to care for Lexa, even though she is heartless and so frustrating sometimes, not to say always.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Lexa feels for Clarke. She cares about her. Even more after the kiss they shared the night before the battle. The blonde is intriguing to Lexa. She cares so much about almost everyone. She thinks it’s adorable. But she will never admit it. Ever. She can’t accept her offer. She can’t show any sign of weakness. It’s probably because of her caring for Clarke that her people want a new commander. 

‘’What will you need me for, if I am no longer commander of the Tree Clan? I won’t be of any use to you.’’ she tells her, confused on the inside, stoic on the outside.

The words that come out of Clarke’s mouth freeze her. ‘’I need you, Lexa. Not the commander.’’

‘’Clarke...’’ she starts, but as she sees the blonde almost letting tears come down her cheeks, begging her, she realizes that this can be her only chance to finally live, and not just survive. Maybe she and Clarke… No. Clarke is not interested, she believes. But that doesn’t mean they can’t be friends. Friends. Something Lexa haven’t had since forever.

‘’I will think about your offer, Clarke.’’ she says, simply. The expression on the blonde’s face is priceless and she hopes she will see it again someday.

She didn’t have time to regret it that Clarke jumped into her arms and hugged her tight. And she didn’t have time to hug her back that Clarke pulled away, face red. 

‘’Sorry. I’m gonna go.’’ Clarke says, shily, as she leaves.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

She will think about it. It’s not a yes, but it’s something. She is now outside the grounder camp when she hears her name.

‘’Clarke!’’ 

She turns around to see Lexa walking in her direction.

‘’Clarke. I need you to know that I’ve made my choice, after all.’’ she says, without any emotion to let her know if it’s bad or good news. Clarke stares at her like she would stare at a bomb ready to explode in front of her.  
‘’I accept.’’ she finally says.

‘’Good.’’ Clarke answers, relieved.

‘’We must make preparations for the ritual.’’ Lexa states, walking with Clarke back to Camp Jaha.


	2. The Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa slowly learns to live as an ordinary person in Camp Jaha.

‘’I’ll have a second bed placed in my room for you. I think it’s best that you stay with me at first. Because no offense, but I’m sure there are a lot of my people that hate you here.’’ Clarke tells Lexa, as they approach Camp Jaha.

She nods.

‘’Well, is that okay with you?’’ Clarke asks.

‘’I do not care where I rest.’’ she answers.

Clarke, rolling her eyes, not even surprised of the answer, simply changes the subject as they arrive at destination..

‘’So what is this ritual anyway?’’ Clarke asks her, as she enters her room in the Ark.

‘’You’ll see.’’ Lexa answers, following her.

‘’Can’t you just tell me now?’’ Clarke asks, turning to face Lexa, a bit annoyed.

‘’You are not required to know anything about the ritual for it to happen. It is complicated so it would be a waste of time to explain it to you.’’ she answers, walking through the tent, looking at every single thing.

‘’You think talking to me is a waste of time?’’ Clarke asks.

Lexa stops and looks at her with a strange expression Clarke doesn’t understand on the commander’s face. Maybe because she has never seen it on her.

‘’Clarke that’s not what I meant, I-’’

‘’I’m just kidding, Commander.’’ she says, laughing.

Lexa looks at her again, but with a different expression now. Clarke recognizes it this time: sadness. It’s subtle, but Clarke sees it. Lexa opens her mouth to say something but doesn’t.

‘’What?’’ Clarke asks, a little worried, since she shouldn’t be sad after a joke. And she doesn’t see this look on her face very often either.

‘’Nothing.’’ she says. But the slightly sad look on her face is still there. 

‘’Obviously.’’ Clarke answers, sarcastically.

‘’Rest now, Clarke.’’ she says, sitting on the bed Clarke had had installed for her.

‘’ ‘Night Commander.’’ 

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

‘’You never call me commander.’’

Clarke has been sleeping for a long time when she’s awaken by Lexa’s voice.

‘’What?’’ she asks, half asleep.

‘’Earlier, you called me commander.’’ Lexa says.

‘’So…?’’ Clarke asks, a little more awaken by now.

‘’Nevermind… I-’’

‘’You’d prefer I call you Lexa?’’ 

‘’Yes.’’ she answers.

‘’It never seemed to bother you when people call you commander…’’ Clarke says.

‘’You’re different.’’ Lexa says, no emotion of any kind in her voice.

‘’How am I any different?’’ Clarke asks, not understanding.

‘’I thought I made it clear the other night...’’ Lexa says, not sounding as confident as usual now.

‘’What are you-’’ she starts, until she realizes what Lexa is talking about, ‘’Oh.’’ The kiss, she thinks. 

There is an awkward silence in the tent now. It lasts only a few minutes but it seems like hours. 

‘’Sorry for waking you up, Clarke. You may rest now.’’ Lexa finally says, breaking the silence.

Clarke doesn’t protest. ‘’Goodnight, Lexa.’’

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

In the morning, nothing is said. They eat and prepare themselves for the day but they do not exchange a word. After she is ready, Lexa goes to Lincoln to talk about the ritual, while Clarke announces the news to the council. 

‘’No.’’ Abby says.

‘’Mom! Please. I already invited her.’’ 

‘’You shouldn’t have. You are not in charge here.’’ 

‘’But Lexa could be useful to us. She knows how to fight. She’s a grounder. She can help us fight them if it ever comes to that.’’ Clarke says, tears threatening to fall on her cheeks.

‘’She will have one week to prove herself. If she is too much trouble she is out.’’ Abby ends the conversation.

Clarke thinks that it’s way better than a no so she is happy with that answer. When she exits the Ark, she sees Lexa and Lincoln waiting for her near the gate.

‘’Clarke.’’ Lexa says, at first looking her in the eyes but looking down at the ground half a second after.

‘’Ready to leave?’’ Clarke asks, ignoring the awkwardness between her and Lexa.

Lexa and Lincoln nod before walking out the camp. The walk to TonDC is made in complete silence. After what seems like 10 hours, they finally set foot in the village.

‘’Heda!’’ the grounders shout.

And then one grounder comes to Lexa, followed by ten others. They do not look pleased to see her.

He speaks in english when he sees Clarke next to her, ‘’You’ve become weak, commander. We cannot be lead by you anymore, for we will be seen as a weak clan. We ask that you return the spirit so it finds the next commander.’’ 

Two of the grounders behind him approach her and hold her by her arms. They assume she will not take the second option.

‘’Tie her,’’ the first grounder orders.

‘’Lincoln, what are they doing?’’ Clarke asks him, panicked.

‘’They will release the spirit with a sword through her heart.’’ he says.

‘’Wait, no! She agreed to the ritual! You have to stop them!’’ 

‘’It’s up to her, Clarke. She has to ask for it herself.’’ he says.

‘’Lexa!’’ Clarke turns to her, ‘’Tell them!’’

‘’Clarke...’’ Lexa starts, looking at her with the same sad eyes as the night before. ‘’I won’t appear weak in front of my people.’’

‘’But you agreed…. You said-’’ Clarke now has tears running down her cheeks.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Lexa answers. 

But Clarke can’t lose her. She doesn’t exactly understand why, but she needs her. So she does not think when she pulls out a knife and holds it to her own heart.

‘’Clarke?’’ Lincoln asks, ‘’What are you doing?’’

‘’No.’’ Clarke says, looking Lexa in the eyes. ‘’I won’t let you die.’’

‘’Clarke. It won’t change anything, I-’’ Lexa starts, but when she sees Clarke moving the knife to her arms and start cutting them, her eyes open wide and she realizes that she’s not bluffing. ‘’Clarke! CLARKE. STOP!’’ she yells.

But Clarke won’t stop. She doesn’t even know what she’s doing. She doesn’t really know why she’s doing it, and why it is so important that Lexa lives, but she continues cutting her skin. And she screams in pain when she does it. She knows Lexa cares for her and she hopes she will not let her die.

‘’Prepare everything for the ritual.’’ Lexa finally orders, desperate. ‘’And heal her. NOW.’’ 

Clarke looks at Lexa, relieved. And then she collapses to the ground, dropping unconscious from the pain.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

When Clarke wakes up, she’s in her room, in the Ark. Lexa is sitting on her bed, across from her.

‘’Why am I-’’ 

‘’It is done.’’ Lexa says.

‘’What? But-’’

‘’You were unconscious, Clarke. We couldn’t wait for you.’’

‘’What did they do?’’

Lexa explains the whole ritual to her. Clarke asks a lot of questions, so it takes a long time.

‘’Can I see?’’ Clarke asks.

Lexa hesitates but she nods. Clarke leaves her bed to come sit behind Lexa. She lifts her shirt to see her back, where cuts cover the surface. Clarke brushes her finger over the skin. Lexa winces under her touch. It hurts. 

‘’Wait here.’’ Clarke orders, before leaving the room. When she comes back, she has some sort of medicine to help heal the wounds. She lifts Lexa’s shirt again to apply it, but the binding Clarke assumes Lexa wears as a bra is covering a good part of her back.

Clarke’s cheeks turn bright red. ‘’Lexa… Hum...’’ 

‘’What?’’ Lexa asks, calmly. 

‘’Are there other cuts under this?’’ she asks her, gently poking at the binding.

‘’Yes.’’ Lexa answers.

‘’Oh, Okay, I-’’ 

‘’You can remove it if it’s in the way.’’ she says, flatly.

There is a clip at the back so she manages to unclip it easily. It is wrapped all around Lexa’s torso. She starts to unwrap it, but when her hand approaches the side of Lexa’s breast, she freezes, unsure what to do. What if she accidentally touches…

She doesn’t have time to finish her thought that Lexa’s hand brushes over Clarke’s to take the fabric and unwrap the front of her binding. Clarke takes the fabric from her hand and unwraps the last part that covers her back, revealing many cuts. As she unwraps it, the binding loosens and the part that covered Lexa’s breasts falls on her thighs. And Clarke’s heart is beating fast as she catches a small glimpse of the side of her breast, before Lexa sticks her arms to her sides and blocks the view. 

Clarke starts applying the medicine, which is some sort of cream, to her wounds. Lexa shivers under the touch.

‘’Sorry, if I hurt you.’’ Clarke says.

‘’It’s okay, Clarke. It’s cold, it tickles.’’ Lexa says. Clarke smiles at that. It tickles. Lexa, the great stoic warrior is ticklish.

When Clarke’s done, she hands Lexa her binding, not knowing what else to do.

‘’You’re good to go!’’ she says.

‘’To go where?’’ Lexa asks, frowning.

‘’It’s an expression. It mean’s I’m finished.’’ Clarke tells her, laughing a little. ‘’You’ll need to learn our expressions if you’re gonna live with us.’’

Lexa nods as she takes her binding.

‘’I’ll give you some privacy.’’ Clarke says as she stands. But she remembers that Lexa’s breasts are uncovered, so as she leaves the room, she raises her hand to her eye to block the view as she walks out. It’s not that she doesn’t want to see it, it’s just not right. She respects Lexa.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

When Clarke comes back to her room, she sees Lexa holding a knife to Abby’s throat.

‘’What the hell?’’ she asks, panicked at the view.

‘’I came to see if everything was okay when she came behind me by surprise.’’ Abby says, afraid.

‘’You didn’t announce yourself.’’ Lexa answers, furious.

‘’I knocked, nobody answered.’’ Abby says, to her defense. 

‘’I didn’t tell her to come in.’’ Lexa says, looking at Clarke.

‘’I got worried.’’ Abby says.

‘’Lexa, let her go.’’ Clarke says, worried.

‘’No.’’ Lexa says. 

‘’Why?’’ Clarke asks.

‘’I can’t...’’ Lexa had a strange look on her face. ‘’I am not… dressed properly.’’ she says.

‘’What?’’  
And then Clarke notices that she doesn’t have her shirt on, or her binding, as she sees her side. She can’t see much since she is hiding behind Abby.

‘’Oh.’’ Clarke and Abby say, at the same time. Clarke goes to take Lexa’s shirt on her bed and the binding she assumes Lexa dropped on the floor when she heard Abby knocking. She hands them to Lexa. Lexa covers herself with it and wait until Clarke and her mom are out of the room.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

‘’She’s dangerous, Clarke.’’

‘’Mom! Come on she needs more time. She’s been here half a day. You took her by surprise, she didn’t know what to do.’’

‘’One week, Clarke.’’ Abby reminds her, touching the small wound on her throat before exiting the Ark.

When Abby leaves, Clarke knocks on the door of her room.

‘’Lexa? It’s Clarke. Are you dressed properly now?’’

‘’Yes.’’ she answers. But instead of letting her in, she exits the room and stares at Clarke.

‘’Are you hungry?’’ Clarke asks her, with a smile.

‘’Yes.’’ Lexa answers.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

‘’Sorry about earlier’’ Lexa says, as they finish eating.

‘’It’s okay… Just, don’t do it again.’’ Clarke answers, smiling.

‘’I’m still new to your culture.’’ 

‘’I know. That’s why I’m gonna learn you some things. And I’m gonna start by telling you that when someone knocks on your door, if you don’t answer, they will probably enter. Because my people worry. If you don’t want them to come in, you just tell them. They won’t. You can’t just stay silent and then try to kill them when they come.’’ she says, laughing.

‘’I’ll try to remember that, thank you, Clarke.’’ Lexa says, a small smile forming on her lips.

‘’Now come, I’ll show you how to use a gun.’’ Clarke says, standing up.

‘’No. We don’t use guns.’’ Lexa answers, firmly.

‘’Yes, we do. You’re one of us now.’’ Clarke says, placing a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. ‘’Now come.’’

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Lexa hesitates when Clarke hands her the gun. She looks at it for a minute. Then she grabs it, still staring at it, not sure.

‘’It’s okay.’’ Clarke says, a small convincing smile on her lips. ‘’Now put this finger-’’ 

‘’I know how to hold it, Clarke. I’ve seen it.’’ Lexa answers, defensively.

‘’Alright,’’ she says, as she goes to stand behind Lexa. She grabs her arms and places them properly. ‘’Put your arms like this’’

At the touch, Lexa’s heartbeat increases. She can sense Clarke’s breath on her neck. It’s warm and soft. And then it’s not. Cold air replace Clarke’s breath on her neck. Clarke is not touching her anymore. She goes to look behind to see where Clarke went.

But she meets Octavia. She just pushed Clarke away to get to Lexa. She’s angry. And she’s pushing Lexa. Hard. But Lexa doesn’t flinch much.

‘’What the hell is she doing here?’’ Octavia asks, furious.

‘’Octavia-’’ Clarke starts but stops when she sees Lexa pointing the gun at Octavia. ‘’Wow! Lexa. Put the gun down.’’

‘’No. I don’t trust her. If I put it down, she kills me.’’ Lexa says.

‘’No, she won’t.’’ Clarke says. A lot of people were watching now.

‘’How can you tell’’

‘’Because we don’t kill people here. That’s not what we do. We don’t kill someone because we don’t trust them. Octavia won’t kill you. Trust me. Plus, she’s unarmed.’’ Clarke says, panicked.

Lexa realizes that and she drops the gun.

‘’Crazy bitch’’ Octavia says before leaving.

‘’Come on Lexa, I’ll teach you how to use a gun another time...’’ Clarke says as she approaches Lexa.

Lexa nods.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Clarke left Lexa alone in the camp so she could meet people and maybe make friends. She’s watching her from a good distance, far enough so Lexa won’t see her, but not too much so she can hear something.

‘’So what’s your name?’’ a guy asks her.

‘’C-’’ she starts ‘’Lexa.’’ she doesn’t ask his name in return.

‘’Nice to meet you, Lexa. I’m Ben.’’ 

But Lexa doesn’t say anything. She nods.

‘’You look a little shy, come, let’s talk in private.’’ he says, taking her hand and starting to walk towards the woods. But in the time of a blink, Lexa throws him on the ground and has her foot on his throat.

‘’Nobody touches the commander.’’ she goes to take her knife out when Clarke interrupts her.

‘’Lexa! You’re not the commander anymore, remember?’’ she asks.

‘’Don’t ever touch me again.’’ Lexa tells the guy as an answer, before letting him go.

‘’Lexa, that guy just wanted to talk to you. You need to make an effort if you want to stay here. To make it easier for you, I’ll take that’’ she says, as she takes Lexa’s knife. And her five other ones. ‘’You can’t have them. You’re not the commander anymore and here, only guard and council member can have weapons.’’

‘’I can defend myself without those.’’ Lexa says.

‘’Defend is good. Kill is not.’’ 

‘’I can kill without those too’’ 

‘’Lexa. No. What don’t you-’’

‘’Clarke. This was what you call a joke, I think.’’ she says, but she’s not laughing.

‘’Very funny.’’ Clarke says, but she’s not laughing either. ‘’But seriously, if someone touches you, don’t make a big deal out of it okay? Unless they touch you on parts you don’t want them to touch you.. you know?’’ 

‘’I don’t want them to touch me anywhere.’’ Lexa says.

‘’I’d prefer if people didn’t touch me either but you can’t hit someone because they took your hand or touched your arm, or your shoulder or-’’ she starts but Lexa cuts her.

‘’Then what parts am I authorized to hit them if they touch me there?’’ she asks.

‘’Private parts.’’ Clarke says, awkwardly, hoping she won’t asks for her to be specific.

But Lexa is stubborn. 

‘’My parts are all private Clarke-’’ 

‘’Your boobs, your ass and your… You know what else’’ Clarke cuts Lexa.

‘’Boobs?’’ Lexa asks, obviously not knowing the term. 

‘’Breasts.’’ Clarke says, trying to look her in the eyes as she says it but she can’t help looking at Lexa’s breasts.

Lexa nods awkwardly. 

‘’Boobs. Strange word.. B-’’ she says.

‘’Ok stop saying that.’’ Clarke says, turning red. ‘’Now come with me. If you want to fit in, you’ll also have to wear normal clothing.’’ 

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

‘’My clothes are fine.’’ 

‘’Yes. They are. For a commander. Not for a skyperson.’’ Clarke answers, before getting closer to Lexa. ‘’Take this off’’ she says, pointing at her long grounder coat.

Lexa takes it off and Clarke hands her a plain grey shirt she used to wear. ‘’Put this on.’’ she says, leaving the room.

She comes back a minute later.

‘’My boobs are obviously much smaller than yours.’’ Lexa says, looking down at her breasts. She’s floating in it. 

Clarke’s face turns red, again, and she laughs. ‘’I think it fits you well.’’

Lexa nods. 

‘’When people tell you nice things you can say thank you, you know, instead of just nodding.’’ 

‘’Thank you, then.’’

‘’You’re welcome. Now come, we are going to celebrate with the others! There’s gonna be a party outside for our victory.’’ Clarke says, exited.

Lexa follows her outside.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Raven managed to play music with a radio that she built that could read CD’s. Clarke is dancing with her friends at the music when Lexa interrupts her.

‘’I am bored.’’ she says. 

‘’Well then, dance with us!’’ Clarke says. But Lexa doesn’t move.

‘’Come on Lexa!’’ she says as she takes her hands and try to make her dance.

But Lexa still doesn’t move. Instead, she looks at Clarke with absolutely no emotion.

‘’I do not ‘’dance’’ she says, flatly.

‘’Maybe this will help, then.’’ Clarke says, as she hands her a bottle of Moonshine.

‘’What is this?’’ Lexa asks her, staring at the bottle.

‘’Something that will make you not bored. Drink.’’ she answers, taking her hand and putting the bottle in it.

‘’You first.’’ Lexa says, handing the bottle back to Clarke.

‘’You think I want to poison you?’’ she says, before taking a sip and giving it back to her.

Lexa takes a sip. Then a few more.

‘’Okay that’s enough.’’ Clarke says, taking back the bottle and giving it back to Monty.

‘’I am still bored’’ Lexa says.

‘’Wait a few minutes, it will kick in.’’ 

Lexa nods as she sits on a log near the fire.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

‘’Clarke’’ 

It’s dark outside now and Clarke is still dancing with her friends when she hears her name. She turns around and sees Lexa barely able to stand.

‘’Hey. How do you feel?’’ she asks her, worried.

‘’Weird.’’ Lexa says.

‘’Okay… do you want to dance now?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Well what do you want to do?’’

‘’Take my clothes off.’’ Lexa says, clearly drunk now.

Clarke laughs. She’s never seen Lexa like this and she thinks it’s hilarious. Until Lexa starts to take her shirt off.

‘’Stop that!’’ She says as she tries to pull her shirt down.

‘’But I’m hot’’ Lexa says. 

‘’You’ve been sitting next to the fire for ten minutes, of course you are. Dance with me, now!’’ she says.

‘’No.’’ 

‘’What is wrong with you? You’re not the commander anymore. You don’t have to worry about anything now. Relax, have fun!’’ Clarke says, annoyed.

‘’I don’t know how.’’ Lexa says, looking down at her feet.

‘’You don’t know how to what? Relax? Have fun?’’ 

‘’All of it. Relaxing, having fun, dancing. All I know is planning, fighting, commanding.’’ she says, looking Clarke in the eyes with her previous sad expression.

‘’I’m gonna help you. First, relax your shoulders and muscles. No one is going to attack you. Not today. Relax.’’ Clarke says, as she presses Lexa’s shoulders. ‘’And for the fun part...’’ 

Clarke remembers something: Lexa is ticklish. So she start to tickle her sides. And it works. For the first time, she sees Lexa laugh. And it’s beautiful. She hopes it’s not the last time she does.

‘’CLARKE- STOP IT- WHAT ARE YOU DOING-’’ Lexa screams, laughing. It’s obvious that she’s trying not to laugh. But it clearly doesn’t work.

Clarke stops and looks at Lexa. 

Lexa’s catching her breath, a big smile on her face.

‘’Waw.’’ 

‘’What?’’ Lexa asks, her smile now fading.

But Clarke just stares at her. Lexa begins to worry. 

‘’What’s wrong Clarke?’’ she asks.

‘’Nothing.’’ she answers. She approaches Lexa to resume tickling her but Lexa throws her gently on the ground. For a second, Clarke thinks she will hit her, or worse, kill her, but Lexa begins to tickle her. And Clarke laughs. A lot.

Not able to breathe properly after a while, Clarke tries to stop her. She tries to grab her arm, but Lexa moves too rapidly. She misses and ends up grabbing Lexa’s breast. Lexa stops immediately. 

‘’I’m so sorry!’’ Clarke says as she stands up. Her heart is beating fast and she feels a warmth inside her stomach. She stares at Lexa, still catching her breath. 

But Lexa laughs. ‘’You know I could hit you for that? Remember? Private parts?’’ 

‘’I’m sorry, I tried to grab your arm...I-’’ Clarke says, almost begging her to forgive her.

‘’But I prefer my way. Blood for blood.’’ 

Clarke starts to panic. She is going to kill me, she thinks. ‘’Please don’t!’’

But what Clarke forgets is that Lexa is drunk. Very drunk. And next things she knows, is that Lexa is grabbing her breast. Clarke is relieved. But as Lexa is not letting go and there are people around, Clarke pushes Lexa’s hand away quickly.

‘’Okay, too much public display. Blood has answered blood.’’ she says, laughing at Lexa’s confused expression. ‘’I think you need to lay down. Let’s go’’

She leads her to her room and lay her down on her bed. ‘’Rest.’’ she orders, before laying down on her own bed.


End file.
